My Maiden by the Moon
by Serenity Murry
Summary: An AU Remus and Sirius romance! I thought I'd give this a shot...
1. Chapter 1

My Maiden by the Moon  
  
Authors note: This is an AU Remus and Sirius romance. (A little Lily and James too) My sister thought of the idea while listening to a Record of Lodoss war song. Hopefully I will not anger any Harry Potter fans. ^.^; This is my first fanfiction on the Internet, so please be kind. ^.^ Oh, yes-and Peter has a small appearance…  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me; they belong to J.K. Rowling (The Goddess)! However, the idea and Melinda Black and the King belong to my sister and I. ^.^  
  
  
  
So without further ado-here is chapter one of My Maiden by the Moon!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come, come now! Sirius! Wake up, son! 'Tis a bright new day to meet maidens-your future bride even!" Prince Sirius awoke to his mother's ringing voice and heard a 'swoosh' of curtains as sunlight filled the room.  
  
"5 more minuets…" The young prince mumbled and turned away from the window.  
  
"No! I have some lovely girls for you to meet downstairs. Now hurry and get dressed!" The queen pulled back the covers from her son and went to his closet, looking for the perfect thing for him to wear to impress the "lovely girls." "Ah-ha!" She pulled out a red and gold robe. "Perfect! Here! Hurry now!" With that, the queen left, mumbling about brides and weddings.  
  
Sirius stared around the room confused and shook his head slightly with a sigh. "Ever since I have become seventeen," He picked up the robe and groaned. "Mother thinks I must be married as soon as possible. Every single morning, 'Come now, Sirius! Lovely maidens to meet!'" The prince mocked his mother in a shrilling tone. He heard a small giggle behind him and turned to see Lily, his friend and maid.  
  
"Oh! I apologize, prince." She hurried to collect his tossed bed sheets and left. With another sigh Sirius grabbed the robe from his bed and headed towards the bathroom  
  
  
  
"Here he is!" The queen announced to the five girls behind her. They all giggled and sighed dreamily as Sirius descended from the steps.  
  
"Good morning, your majesty." One of them greeted him, blushing fiercely.  
  
"Good morning, Prince Sirius." Greeted another. Sirius bowed to the young girls, rolling his eyes and silently thanking his mother for introducing him to a few more wretches.  
  
"Well, I shall just let you all get acquainted!" Queen Melinda smiled and chuckled as she closed the double doors to the drawing room.  
  
"Sit next to me, please your majesty." One asked, patting the seat next to her.  
  
"I honestly do not know why I bother to go through with this." Thought Sirius, puling off a fake smile, taking the seat.  
  
He hated this. Why didn't his mother just let him fall in love with someone on his own? This was so annoying. Sirius knew very well that every "maiden" his mother introduced him to wanted him for his money and the title to be princess. He wouldn't be surprised if one of his "mother's maidens" murdered him a month after their marriage. Like anyone, Sirius wanted someone who loved him for him. Someone who didn't give a damn about how much money he had. And Sirius knew this person-his maiden-was out there somewhere. He could feel it, maybe he was already in love with this person. But he would always come to the conclusion that it was foolish to think that. Perhaps he was hoping too much, but still, it was nice to think about.  
  
"Prince? Prince Sirius?" Sirius felt one of the girls shake his arm.  
  
"I apologize." He smiled.  
  
So, for the next three hours, Sirius spoke with the girls. And he was right about them. They were all giggle-ly, star-struck tramps. "Well, -"  
  
"Mother, I will only give you the same answer as I always give you, none of them, I do not like any of them." The queen let on an exasperated sigh.  
  
"How many times must we go through with this, Sirius?"  
  
"And why can't you let me find love my own way?" Sirius mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Well, I guess we shall just have to try again-"  
  
"Mother, please, listen, -"  
  
"Good night, dear!" She smiled, stepping aside for Lily to enter and left.  
  
"Good evening, your majesty."  
  
"Lily, you can call me Sirius. I have known you for seven years." She smiled, placing down a tray of milk and cookies on the nightstand.  
  
Lily was one of Sirius' only two friends in the palace. She was a nice girl with soft, fiery red hair and kind emerald eyes. Lily was always happy to lend a hand or give out kind, comforting words. Her family had been working at the palace for as long as he could remember. She was the same age as Sirius, yet acted older.  
  
"Too bad none of those girls are like Lily." Thought Sirius, smiling. Lily was like a sister to him. And she already had the love of her life, only this love of her life didn't know it yet.  
  
Lily has been in love with Sirius' other best friend, James, a guard of the castle, ever since she first laid eyes on him.  
  
Sirius fell back on his bed. "You really should tell him, Lily."  
  
"I could not. He is a guard and I am nothing but a servant."  
  
"That should not matter."  
  
"Please, do not worry about it, Sirius," She smiled. "See you in the morning."  
  
  
  
"I am in need of work."  
  
"Say no more! We are always in need of extra servant's." Melinda Black took the young mans hands and patted them. "Come, I will show you to the servant's quarters." The young man smiled, he had been looking for a job for quite some time, and to work at the palace was a dream for him.  
  
Remus Lupin was a young man of seventeen and a fine worker. He had ruffled honey-brown hair and fiery amber eyes. Remus didn't have a family, his mother had died in childbirth and his father died from the Black Plague just a few months ago.  
  
"This is the servants quarters," The queen gestured her arm across the opening of a small wing on the second floor. She motioned Remus to follow her as she opened the third door to the right. "You shall stay here, Lily, dear, please show Remus to a bed. Would you like anything, dear? Something to eat perhaps or a warm bath?"  
  
"Oh, no thank you," Remus smiled and bowed. "Just some rest."  
  
"Of course! Well, before I leave, the servants are usually up around 6:00. So tomorrow morning, if you could start by scrubbing the floors on the forth floor in the east wing."  
  
"Yes, your highness." Queen Melinda smiled and waved goodnight.  
  
"Come, this way." The girl, Lily, smiled taking Remus' hand and led him to the back of the room.  
  
The room was quite large, with beds and medium sized dressers in between each bed, lined up against both sides of the room. There was a large window north of the room, with a wonderful view of the garden in the back of the castle.  
  
Remus found it warm and comforting. "This is your bed," Lily smiled. "Right next to the window." Remus smiled back at her as she turned to leave. He was hoping to be near the window.  
  
He placed his bag next to the dresser and got into bed. He turned to face the window. The moon was half full. He smiled to himself and slowly drifted off into a sweet sleep.  
  
  
  
Sirius awoke once again to his mother's ramblings of maidens. "Only two today?" He joked.  
  
"Be serious-"  
  
"I am," He smirked. Queen Melinda let out a sigh and opened the door to leave.  
  
"Just hurry downstairs, they are here for breakfast-Oh! why good morning, Remus!"  
  
"Remus?" Sirius saw a boy stand up to bow. He was scrubbing the floors.  
  
"Good morning, your highness."  
  
"Have you met my son, Sirius?" Sirius stared blankly at him.  
  
"No, your highness."  
  
"And you are…?" Sirius asked the boy. Remus bowed on one knee gracefully.  
  
"I am your new servant, your majesty. My name is Remus Lupin." He looked up at Sirius and smiled. "I am honored to serve you."  
  
"Such eyes…" Sirius thought. He could feel his cheeks begin to blush and quickly turned away from Remus' gaze. He quickly searched for something to say. "Well, I…I expect you to do a good job, which, suspect you will."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Remus turned away to go back to his work, with a sweet smile on his face.  
  
"Sirius, dear! Come now! They are waiting for you!" Queen Melinda's ringing voice brought Sirius back to reality. She dragged him along, talking of how nice and pretty the girls were. But Sirius wasn't really listening. He was only thinking of Remus. There was just something about him. "He was so…beautiful"  
  
  
  
"Oh, what an honor!" The girl bowed. "Your majesty, it must be so…" The girl went on blabbing. Sirius smiled but was lost in thought about Remus. Why, he was not even sure. It was his eyes…something about those beautiful, irresistible amber eyes. As soon as they looked at him he felt as if he lov-"No." Sirius thought. Why was he so damned confused-and so quickly too? "There is something about him."  
  
"Prince? Oh, prince Sirius-you have such lovely hair! I would kill for it!" One of the girls' squealed. "How on earth do you keep it so nice?"  
  
"He is a prince Susan." The other giggled.  
  
"Well, Sirius has always had such pride in that hair of his, isn't that right dear."  
  
"Uh-if you will please excuse me, mother, ladies." He bowed, and rolled his eyes. "How in the hell does she manage to find the most idiotic- " Sirius stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Remus. He was secretly glad that he'd found him. He was still scrubbing the floors. He looked up at Sirius and smiled. "Hello again, your majesty."  
  
"You may call Sirius…if you'd like…" He smiled back at him. He wanted to say something more but couldn't find a thing to say.  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
"I am coming mother!" With a smile, Sirius turned to leave. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Remus felt his cheeks turn crimson. "Sirius…what a beautiful name…" He thought as he went back to his work, with a sudden thought of, "Did I just fall for him? At one look into those eyes-so quickly?" He admitted that he believed in love at first sight as much as the next guy but he didn't think it possible for him. Once finished with the floors, Remus went straight to his room to lye down and think. "Good morning, Remus." It was Lily. She took a seat at the end of the bed. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No. I was just thinking…" He faked a small smile.  
  
"Hm. Well, did you happen to see those girls Queen Melinda had for breakfast? Poor Sirius."  
  
"Why does she always bring maidens to the castle?"  
  
"She wants the prince to marry."  
  
"Why doesn't she let him find someone on his own?" Remus wondered aloud.  
  
"Queen Melinda wants Sirius to marry the most wealthy, beautiful girl she can find. Sirius loathes it, he told me so. He says it does not even matter to his mother if the girl is a tramp. I feel horribly for him."  
  
"Well…" Remus thought for a moment, pondering if he should even ask such a question as the one he was thinking of. "What if the prince wanted- or fell in love with a servant?"  
  
"Oh!" Lily began to chuckle. "The queen would be aghast! She would never have it-she would not stand for it! I can only imagine it! Oh, dear! But if you will please excuse me, I have to finish washing the windows in the south wing upstairs. Good day, Remus." She smiled, curtsied, and left, leaving Remus in a state of confusion.  
  
  
  
"Good day, girls!" The queen waved happily as those wretches finally left. Sirius let out a sigh of relieve. "Well, that maiden, Susan, was quite charming if you ask me."  
  
"She was rather irksome, and that laugh the other one had-ugh. It was an evil cackle if I ever heard one."  
  
"Sirius, please. My goodness, boy." They headed upstairs to the forth floor, Sirius could not wait to get to his room and just stare out his window, which was by far a better thing to do then talking with maidens. "Honestly, Sirius. We need to find you a bride soon or else I will…will…EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A rat-vermin! It's hideous-huge!!" Queen Melinda shrieked and pointed at a huge, tubby rat scampering across the floor. It was gray, with a long tail that looked like a worm. "Get it! Kill it!"  
  
"Mother, calm down." The rat squeaked and scampered around the corner. Sirius went straight to his room, thinking of staying there until suppertime.  
  
*Knock, knock* "Sirius?" The door opened as a head slowly peeked in.  
  
"Hello, James." James smiled as he entered the room.  
  
"Something wrong?" Sirius sighed.  
  
"I just wish mother wasn't so fixed on finding a bride for me."  
  
"What are you talking about? You get to see-what? Five girls a day?" James grinned, nudging Sirius' arm with his elbow.  
  
James was great. Sirius had known James for as long as he had known Lily, perhaps a little longer. James was also in love with her, but of course, she didn't know it yet and no matter how hard Sirius tried to make him tell her, he never gave in. James loved to joke around too. He was a castle guard, and a good one at that. "So…have you seen Lily today?" James asked. Sirius could see a light red hue on his cheeks.  
  
"James, you should tell her."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You have loved her since you first saw her."  
  
"I know. But-"  
  
"And you are always talking about her-"  
  
"Sirius-"  
  
"And you say that you are always dreaming about her."  
  
"Sirius-"  
  
"And the way you always-"  
  
"Sirius! I can't!"  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"You didn't hear…she's…" James hand formed into a fist. "She's engaged."  
  
"What?! Since when?"  
  
"Her mother had her engaged to that prissy nobleman, Lucius."  
  
"Him? But he is such a-"  
  
"Tell me about it." James interrupted. "He doesn't care for her at all. He'll only take advantage of her, which makes me even more angry. But Lily's mother says she should be grateful that such a fine nobleman should want to marry her."  
  
"When is the wedding supposed to take place?"  
  
"In a week or two."  
  
"Sirius? Queen Melinda is calling for you-oh…good morning James."  
  
"Good morning, Lily." Lily curtsied as she began to blush. "How are you doing today?" She smiled and sniffed. Sirius could tell that she was trying not to cry.  
  
"I'm fine-but, Lily, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Uh-I-uh-need to go. I apologize. Good day to you both." She curtsied again and was off.  
  
"She is trying to avoid me…" James stared down at his feet. "Damn that Lucius, damn him to hell."  
  
"James, don't worry," Sirius placed a comforting hand on his friends shoulder. "Everything will be fine-I'll see to that." James gave a small smile. "Come on,"  
  
"Sirius! There you are!" Queen Melinda came rushing in. "Good morning, James."  
  
"You majesty," He bowed. "If you will please excuse me, I should be heading back to my post." With another bow, James left. Sirius could still see the anger in his eyes.  
  
"Sirius-"  
  
"Mother, if this has anything to do with any of your maidens, I do not wish to hear it." Queen Melinda squeaked.  
  
"But Sirius-"  
  
"Mother," She sighed.  
  
"All right, all right, I shall tell you later." She left, with her hand holding her head as if she had this horrid headache. Sirius sighed, which was interrupted by his mother peeking her head back in his room saying, "They are waiting in the garden-they are very nice!" And she left again, giggling.  
  
"Good lord-"  
  
"Good morning, your majesty. You mother asked for you to hurry." It was Remus, he stood in the doorway, smiling. Sirius smiled back. "You may call me Sirius." Remus bowed, smiling in return, and continued down the hall. Sirius looked out his window towards the garden. "Four? Damn it, mother is going to keep me out there for hours." With a groan, he made his way to the garden, mumbling all the way about his irksome mother and her maidens.  
  
  
  
Remus sighed and wiped his forehead. He had been working all day. But he had no complaints. He knew working at the palace would not be easy. He smiled to himself as he started walking down the hall. When he reached the door of his room, he heard muffled sobs. As he entered, he saw that it was Lily, holding a pillow to her mouth to keep her sobs quiet. Remus could hear her mumble, "Why? Why?" and, "Oh James! It's just not fair! I love you!"  
  
"Lily?" Remus walked towards her, not sure how to comfort her. He set down next to her on her bed. She turned to look at him, sniffled, and fell into his arms sobbing. "Oh, Remus! I don't want to marry Lucius! I don't care if he's wealthy or not-,"  
  
"Shh…calm down." Remus set her up and smoothed out her hair. Now, what is this all about?" Lily tried to collect herself as best as she could and explained her situation. How she loved James with all her heart, that her mother only wanted her to marry Lucius so that she could be wealthy and happy. How her mother had said that Lucius was a good, kind nobleman and how grateful she should be that he would even think of her.  
  
"But I'm not! He is wicked! He only wants me, as an excuse to get 'buddy-buddy' with the queen-he knows that my family has known her since I was a small child. All he wants is power-he'll stop at nothing to get it- power and money-but I will not marry him! He will treat me cruelly, Remus! Just like the rumors said that I have heard about him!"  
  
"Shh…it's all right now, Lily, why not tell the prince. I am sure that he would help you."  
  
"No…I could not."  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"James!" She quickly wiped her tears and smoothed out her hair and clothes. "I-uh, good morning, again." She tried to smile and stood to leave.  
  
"Lily, wait." James grabbed her arm. Sirius came in at that moment, staring at the two. "Lily-,"  
  
"James, please, not now-," James interrupted her with a kiss. Sirius looked over at Remus and shrugged. Lily only stared at James with surprise when he pulled away. "James-,"  
  
"Lily, I love you."  
  
"James, please-what?"  
  
"I love you." Lily gulped as tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
"James…I…I"  
  
"Don't marry Lucius."  
  
"I don't want too!" She hugged him tightly. "I love you!" Sirius smirked at Remus, who smiled.  
  
"You do?" James asked with smirk.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"James!" Lily laughed through another sob.  
  
"I think I know someone who Lucius might like…" Sirius said, with a mischievous smile. "Some girl I met the other day-or that mother made me meet the other day." Sirius expression changed to an annoyed one. "She had this evil cackle."  
  
"Lucius is coming by tomorrow-get that girl to come back." James said hurriedly. He then gave Lily a seductive look and scooped her up in his arms.  
  
"Ah! James, where are we going?" He smirked.  
  
"Guess."  
  
"Ah-no! James!" She laughed, kicking her legs about in the air as an attempt to get away. Sirius and Remus could hear Lily's laughter and protests as they left and in the hallway.  
  
"Those two-" Sirius copied James smile and danced around Remus, winked, and nudged him in the arm. "'Guess.'" He said, imitating James. He laughed. "I better go tell my mother that I remember that girl. She'll go crazy when I tell her I think she may be a possible bride." Remus chuckled.  
  
"Who is it anyway?"  
  
"I think her name was….Narcissa" 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I just wanted to thank those who has reviewed my story-I'm glad you like it so far! ^.^ I hope it continues to go well and that I please more people with it. *^.^* To Aokusai-don't worry-it's coming. *wink* Thanks again, and now on to chapter 3!  
  
  
  
Sirius walked down the halls smirking. He was extremely happy for James and Lily. His smirk widened as he decided to take a "wrong turn" towards James' room. "It would be rude to walk in." Sirius placed his ear on the door, snickering by the noises coming from inside. "Hey, James!" Sirius pounded on the door loudly. "Keep it down in there, eh?" Laughing, he began to run as he noticed the door handle turn.  
  
"Damn it, Sirius!" He heard James yell as he headed downstairs.  
  
"Ah! Sirius!" Queen Melinda looked almost nervous. " The girls have been waiting for you-,"  
  
"Mother, do you remember Narcissa?"  
  
"Yes, the maiden you met the other day-why?"  
  
"Well, I suppose-" Sirius cringed. "I suppose I would like to get to know her a little-"  
  
"Oh! How wonderful! She would make a fine bride for you-she comes from a very wealthy family!"  
  
"And she's a tramp." Thought Sirius. "Well, this is for James and Lily."  
  
"I can get her to come over for tea tomorrow-,"  
  
"Great! Perfect! I have to go-uh-see about stuff!" Sirius quickly took off, happy the way his plan was going so far. If Lucius met Narcissa met, they would surely fall in love-most likely because they were both rich. "They will fall in love with each other's wealth!" Sirius chuckled to himself.  
  
"Good afternoon, your majest-or Sirius." Remus smiled.  
  
"Afternoon?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Would you like some lunch?" Sirius could feel his face burning and his palms get sweaty.  
  
"Damn it," He thought, cursing himself.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Oh, yes, please, Remus. And, please, call me Sirius." He smiled. "Why don't we eat outside in the garden?"  
  
"If you would like." Remus bowed his head and made his way to the kitchen, Sirius following him. "It's nice of you to help Lily and James."  
  
"They are my best friends, my only friends in this place." Sirius murmured.  
  
"How long have you known them?"  
  
"About seven years, maybe more." Sirius stared at Remus as he prepared their lunch. He felt his cheeks get warm again as this familiar feeling came to him-the same feeling he had felt when he first met Remus. "Why have I been acting so strange lately-especially around this boy…?" He wondered as let out a sigh of frustration. Remus turned to face him.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Sirius looked up into Remus' eyes.  
  
"Such eyes…" He thought. "You have beautiful eyes-" Sirius clasped a hand over his mouth quickly and cursed himself. They stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity of silence to Sirius. He cleared his throat and said in a nervous tone, "I ap-apologize. I did not mean-"  
  
"It's all right, your majesty." Sirius noticed a shade of pink in Remus' cheeks.  
  
"Is he blushing?" Sirius asked himself, hoping that he wasn't imaging things.  
  
"Thank you." Remus continued to make their lunch quietly. Sirius smiled.  
  
"How many times most I remind you. Call me Sirius." Remus chucked quietly, taking up a basket.  
  
"I thought we could have a little picnic."  
  
"That sounds nice."  
  
"Sirius! Sirius!" Queen Melinda ran in, out of breath, grabbing her son by the arm. "Sirius, for the wedding-,"  
  
"Wedding? What wedding?"  
  
"For you and Narcissa!"  
  
"Mother, we are not getting married!"  
  
"Oh…" She sniffed and looked at Sirius sadly. He sighed and took Remus' hand.  
  
"Come, let's eat."  
  
"Now what do I do about that twelve layer cake!?"  
  
  
  
Remus happily ate his grapes and gulped down his cider. This was a feast compared to what he was used to eating. "Slow down or you will choke." Sirius chuckled. Remus swallowed down more grapes and smiled. He then began to stare at Sirius' hair. He had never took notice to how long it was, or how beautiful. "Is something wrong?" Sirius asked, looking over at his shoulder. "Is there a spider on me?" Remus snickered.  
  
"No, I was just looking at your hair…it's long." He was praying to God that Sirius hadn't noticed him blushing.  
  
"Oh, well, my mother says, 'long hair attracts pretty girls!'" Sirius used a shrill voice to imitate his mother and chuckled.  
  
"Or attract servants…" Remus mumbled, taking a bite of his bread.  
  
"Hm? Did you say something?"  
  
"Nothing-so, have you met any girl worth liking?" Sirius snorted.  
  
"No. They all either want my money, want the title of princess or both-which is most likely the case."  
  
"They cannot all be like that."  
  
"Trust me, they are. I wonder what my mother will do once I meet every maiden in the kingdom-I think by then she will be desperate for me to marry-she might make me meet every eligible man!" Sirius began laugh. Remus could only stare.  
  
  
  
During the next four days, Lucius met and fell in love with Narcissa; they were a perfect match after all. Lily's parents thought Lily would be heartbroken-they were heartbroken. But they were back in good spirits once James proposed to her. The whole castle was in frenzy about it. Queen Melinda became obsessed with their wedding, (and that she had something to do with her twelve layer cake). She even began to put off finding maidens for Sirius to meet, which he was extremely happy about, not only him, but so was Remus.  
  
Sirius would now spend time with him. He would just sit and talk to him while he worked. They were really getting to know each other better, another thing Remus was happy about. They were becoming the best of friends.  
  
Remus came to the conclusion that he couldn't have fallen for Sirius. He thought his feelings must be for some logical reason; perhaps it was the fact that Sirius was a prince and he had never had a friendship-or ever thought he would-with royalty. But if he felt this way, then why would he blush whenever Sirius smiled at him? Or thought about that comment that Sirius had made about his eyes? Was it because all these smiles and comments came from a prince or was it something more? "Could I really be falling in lov…No…" Remus would often think to himself. "Besides, he is a prince…and I am just a servant. Just as Lily had said, the queen would never accept it."  
  
"Good evening, Remus!" Remus jumped.  
  
"Good evening, pri-Sirius." Sirius took a seat on the steps near by and held out an apple for Remus. "No, thank you." He smiled.  
  
"Alright." Sirius took a big bite out of it. "Lily and James have decided to set their wedding for the summer time."  
  
"I am glad that they are so happy." Sirius nodded.  
  
"Sirius! Sirius, come here, dear!"  
  
"Yes mother!" Sirius stood and brushed himself off. "I apologize, Remus."  
  
"It's all right." Sirius smiled and rushed downstairs. Remus sighed.  
  
"In love…" He thought once more. "It couldn't be." Remus decided to shrug it off and continued with his work.  
  
But Remus couldn't shrug this off, no matter how hard he tried. As the days wore on, he began to take more notice of Sirius. Even to the smallest things, such as the way he walked with this rare grace. How he loved the sound of his voice whenever he would call to him or greet him. Every time Sirius would smile at him, he would become nervous and blush. He was happy whenever he saw Sirius and loved the fact that Sirius would spend his time with him. "And so here it is," Remus thought to himself one night. "I love him." Remus turned to his side to look out the window. The moon would soon be full. With a sigh, he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of his prince. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Authors note: Wow! *Is so happy* I didn't think this fic would go this well. ^.^; The good stuff is starting people! Yee-haw!  
  
  
  
"Damn it!" Sirius threw down his playing cards and grumbled.  
  
"I win again! Sirius, you used to be good at this game, losing your touch?" James collected his prize money from the middle of the table and took a sip of his wine. Sirius looked away from James. There was no way he could tell him *this*. The reason he had not been able to concentrate on *anything* lately was that the only thing on his mind was Remus. Day and night-Remus, Remus, Remus.  
  
"I suppose I am just tired from all the excitement about your wedding." He pulled off a fake smile. "I think I'll go take a nap." James smirked.  
  
"I think that you are lying to me, Sirius." He took another sip of his wine. "But, if you say so…" Sirius shrugged.  
  
"Lying?" He scoffed and took off. "If only he knew." Sirius thought as he headed to his room. "Face it," he said to himself. "You've loved him since the moment you saw him." He walked slowly up the steps then began to walk a little faster. He wanted to see Remus. He wanted to tell him-tell Remus how he felt about him, how much he loved him.  
  
It was about 2:00, and Remus was taking a break by now. Once there, Sirius looked about the first floor. Not a broom, mop or bucket in sight. "Second floor." Sirius murmured as rushed up the steps. There he was. His Remus. Sirius could feel himself begin to blush as he walked slowly towards him. "I cannot do this." Sirius thought to himself, yet he continued to walk, as if his legs had a mind of their own, with a big gulp.  
  
"Good afternoon, Sirius." He didn't reply, only stared. Sirius felt himself melt. Just a few words spoken by Remus made his stomach turn.  
  
"Well," He gulped. "It's now or never…" "I…um…I-uh-I…"  
  
"Is something wrong Sirius?" Remus face formed a look of confusion and concern as Sirius continued to stare at him. Sirius could feel his heart pounding against his chest. Could he really go through with this? Maybe it was better not to say anything at all. "What if he doesn't feel the same way about me, I don't think I could go through such pain after meeting so many power-hungry wretches and *now* finally finding someone I truly love." His heart pounded harder, telling him to tell Remus how he felt, to tell him he loved him and how badly he wanted him. Yet, his mind was telling him the opposite. "Be rational!" It seemed to say to him. "What would Remus think? You *are* male after all-what would one think to such an idea?" His heart and mind kept arguing with each other-back and forth, back and forth. To and fro, to and fro! His heart was yelling at him now, coming in louder and clearer then his mind. "Tell him, damn it!" It seemed to scream.  
  
Sirius felt like this inner argument had lasted hours when it had only been a few seconds.  
  
"Sirius…?" Remus whispered, with a small hint of worry. Sirius' felt like his mind was a whirlwind. He wanted to speak, yet couldn't find the right words. Sirius decided to do as he always did-act on impulse.  
  
  
  
Remus gasped in shock as Sirius wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer to him. Before he had a chance to protest he felt Sirius lips upon his.  
  
"What's going on?" Remus wondered. Was this man kissing him? The one he had just admitted to himself, just the night before, that he loved. Remus began to feel dizzy-as if lost in this kiss. His arms moved to embrace Sirius, pulling him closer to him. He never wanted this moment to end. How wonderful it was, to be kissed by his prince.  
  
Sirius pulled away franticly, still holding Remus.  
  
"Damn it, Sirius," Sirius cursed himself. "I'm sorry, Remus-,"  
  
"Don't be…" He replied breathlessly.  
  
"Really, I did not mean-huh?"  
  
"I said don't be sorry." Remus began to blush as he noticed he was still holding Sirius.  
  
They stared at each other in an awkward silence of what seemed like an eternity for the both of them. Both either lost in thought or confused.  
  
"I…I…" Sirius stammered. Remus fixed his glance on the floor, trying not to look into Sirius' deep, midnight blue eyes.  
  
"I love you." Remus glance shot up to meet Sirius' in shock.  
  
"Wha….um..I…I love you too…" Remus replied quietly as his heart skipped a beat, and he blushed even more fiercely. Sirius smiled with a thoughtful look.  
  
"It looks like…I have finally found my maiden."  
  
" 'Maiden'?" Sirius hugged Remus closer to him.  
  
(A.N.-As if they're not close enough already. ^.~)  
  
"Yes." Remus smiled, wanting to kiss him again and hold him just like this forever.  
  
"Sirius! Dear!" They both looked towards the steps. Remus could tell Sirius had become annoyed. He looked back at Remus.  
  
"Mother calls," He sighed. "I will meet you later."  
  
"I hope later is soon." Sirius smiled and turned to leave, leaving Remus full of happiness and delight.  
  
  
  
"Did that just happen?" Sirius thought to himself. He felt ecstatic as he skipped two steps each while walking downstairs.  
  
"Sirius, dear-,"  
  
"Yes, mother?" Sirius her hands and began dancing with her in a circle, humming some tune that he did not even recognize.  
  
"What is this all about? Why are you so happy?"  
  
"Nothing, mother, nothing at all!" He dipped her and twirled her around.  
  
"Eee! Sirius! Well, -uh-now that the wedding is halfway to completion-,"  
  
"Yes, mother?" Sirius continued to hum as he danced in a little circle by himself.  
  
"Uh-I thought it would be a good time to start introducing you to some more young maidens. And if all goes as well as I hope-well, we may end up with a double wedding!" Queen Melinda's eyes began to sparkle. Sirius froze.  
  
"What? Now? Why not wait until after James and Lily are married? A double wedding would be so much trouble-"  
  
"Oh, you speak nonsense, boy! Besides, you *need* to start thinking of your own wedding."  
  
"*My* wedding?"  
  
"Yes! You know I've already started planning it! Now all you need is a bride! Which is why I've invited..." Queen Melinda went on, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"I think I'll go take that nap now." He said to himself. Sirius smirked. Going upstairs was another good excuse to see Remus. He rushed up the stairs, forgetting all about his mother's talk of weddings and brides. 


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Just wanted to thank everyone once more for reviewing! On to the chapter 5! *Thinks about what's coming up in the next few chapters* I think I might have to change the rating soon…  
  
  
  
Sirius found Remus right where he had left him. He had returned to his work scrubbing the floors. With a smirk, Sirius slowly crept up behind him. Sirius bent down on his knees, now being behind Remus, and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him and yelling, "The castle is crumbling!" Remus jumped up and turned around in a full circle. Sirius stood, grabbing Remus' arms and pulling him in for a kiss before he had a chance to speak.  
  
"Mmm!" Remus pushed Sirius back in surprise, who was laughing up a strom.  
  
"You should have seen your face!"  
  
"Sirius-!"  
  
"What?" Sirius grabbed Remus, holding him close and leaned in for another kiss. Remus chuckled.  
  
"What was it that your mother wanted?" He picked up the mop Sirius had caused him to drop with his little prank.  
  
"What else? She wants me to continue meeting looking for a bride." Sirius smiled softly at Remus. "But I already found my maiden." Remus smiled back, a light hue in his cheeks.  
  
Sirius felt like he was in a dream world for the rest of the day. He set in the garden that afternoon daydreaming and thinking of his Remus.  
  
During dinner that night, he only pushed his food around with his fork.  
  
"Sirius, dear, are you feeling ill?" Queen Melinda asked, staring at the strange "R.L" that was formed in peas on his plate. Sirius quickly scattered them around.  
  
"Never better, mother."  
  
"Well, tomorrow these nice girls are coming by! Their names are Dora and Rose. Very nice, pretty girls they are-wealthy too!" Sirius nodded, smiling. He wasn't listening to as word his mother said, only thinking of Remus.  
  
That night Sirius snuck into the servants' quarters, finding Remus staring out the window. Sirius walked up behind him and hugged his shoulders. Both of them smiled at each other and turned to stare up at the moon, each lost in thoughts about each other.  
  
  
  
For the next week and a half, both Remus and Sirius would find ways to meet each other in secret; they would sneak smiled and long, loving glances. Even as Remus tended to his duties around the palace, Sirius always seemed to manage surprising him with stolen kisses in the halls way or pulling him in a dark corner to whisper, "I love you," and be on his way, smirking in his devilish way.  
  
But of course, Remus didn't mind. He never felt so happy. There was only one little obstacle-Melinda Black. Three times has she almost caught them, and it was either Remus, or the queen was beginning to get suspicious about the fact that her son seemed to be spending so much time with this "lowly servant." Still, Remus smiled through it all. It was worth it just to see Sirius in dark corners.  
  
He continued to scrub the floors, smiled, waiting for Sirius to surprise him at any moment. Sirius always seemed to think of new ways. Remus turned his head around, looking in dark corners and glancing under the stairway. "Come on out, Sirius. I know you're around here somewhere." He murmured with a smile. He stood to take a better look around.  
  
"Boo." He jumped and whirled around, behind him, there stood Sirius.  
  
"I knew you were there."  
  
"No, you didn't." Sirius whispered and pulled Remus in for a kiss. Remus dropped the rag that he had been using for the floors and began stoking Sirius' beautiful black hair. He began walking backwards, along with Sirius, until he felt a wall beneath him. He let out a quiet moan into Sirius' lips. He could stay like this forever-he *wanted* to stay like this forever. *Click, click, click* the sound of Queen Melinda's heels came in.  
  
"Sirius! Dear, you cannot keep those girls waiting! Where are you?!" Sirius slowly pulled away from Remus, with an annoyed, angry look on his face.  
  
"You better go," Remus said sadly. How badly he still wished to be kissing his prince.  
  
"No. I told them I would return shortly. If they thought that I was telling the truth they were *sorely* mistaken." Remus chuckled. "Come here." Sirius whispered, taking Remus' hand, he led them to a dark corner near the stairs.  
  
"Sirius, what are you-"  
  
"Shh…" He placed a finger over his lips.  
  
"Sirius! Oh, blast that son of mine! He ran away-again! That's the second time this week!" Queen Melinda went stomping off with a, "Now *what* do I tell those girls?!" ,in a panicked tone.  
  
"We really should be more careful." Remus said, going back to his chores.  
  
"You worry too much." Sirius hugged Remus' shoulders.  
  
"What if your mother were to find out about…?"  
  
"I wouldn't care." He kissed Remus' head lightly.  
  
"But think of-"  
  
"Again, you worry too much. I would not care, Remus." Sirius turned Remus around to face him. "I love you, and I certainly would not let anyone-especially my mother-take you away from me." He leaned against Remus' forehead with a smile and whispered, "I will never let you go, I promise. You are my maiden." His smile widened. Remus smiled back, feeling his cheeks turn crimson. "Come with me." Sirius kissed Remus lightly. Taking Remus' hand, he led him up stairs to the forth floor.  
  
"Sirius, where are we going?" Sirius turned to face him, walking backwards and smirking. "Siri…" Sirius interrupted him with a kiss as he continued to walk. Remus sighed against his lips. "Siri-mmm…Sirius where are we-"  
  
"Shh." Sirius smirked again as he finally reached his destination-his bedroom. Sirius opened the door quietly, leading Remus inside then quickly locking the door. Remus stared in confusion, but before he could say a word Sirius pressed his lips passionately upon his. Remus felt himself being gently pushed backwards until he fell onto Sirius' bed, with Sirius falling on top of him. Remus let his hands run wildly through Sirus' hair as a moan escaped his lips. Sirius kissed his cheek, chin, slowly moving down to his neck.  
  
"Sirius…what if-"  
  
"Don't worry about it," He said seductively, pulling at Remus' robe. Remus moaned and said the only thing that was on his mind, "I love you, Sirius. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius awoke to the rising sun peeking through his window. He smiled and sighed happily. He turned to look at his lover, who was fast asleep in his arms. Remus looked like an angel in the early suns' rays. Sirius pushed back some lose hair from Remus' forehead and bent down to kiss him, moving down to his right eye, cheek and lips. Remus stirred, opening his eyes and smiled a tired smile.  
  
"Good morning, love." Sirius smiled.  
  
"Good morning." Remus replied tiredly. "What time is it?"  
  
"I guessing around 6:15 or so." He sighed soundly. "Why does it mat- "  
  
"6:15?! " Remus jumped hurriedly out of bed and started to pick up tossed clothes from the night before.  
  
"What is it?" Sirius asked, wishing that gorgeous boy were still in his arms.  
  
"I have to hurry to the servants quarters-if they notice that I am gone-" Sirius chuckled, placing his hands behind his head.  
  
"You worry too much, Moony."  
  
"Hm? 'Moony'?"  
  
"Yes…that is my nickname for you."  
  
"Why Moony?"  
  
"Because you…" Sirius stared into Remus' eyes lovingly. "Because you remind of the moon." A small tint of pink shaded Remus' cheeks as he set on the bed, holding the clothing close to him. "Do you mind?"  
  
"Not at all, call me as you wish..." Remus' stared at Sirius a few moments and smiled. "Padfoot."  
  
"Padfoot?" Sirius set up and hugged his knees.  
  
"Yes, because you make me think of a dog in the mornings," Remus ruffled Sirius hair and chuckled. "Especially with your hair messed like that." With a smirk, Sirius pulled Remus in for a sweet kiss.  
  
*Knock, knock* "Your majesty? Sirius?"  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Lily?!" Remus gasped, and quickly threw the clothes over the other side or the bed.  
  
"Hide!" Sirius whispered.  
  
"Where?" They both looked around franticly.  
  
"Uh-under the covers!" Remus pulled the covers over his head and lied down, trying not to snicker.  
  
"Shh!"  
  
"Sirius?" Lily entered the room, putting down a laundry basket. "I hope I did not wake you, your mother wants you downstairs as soon as you are dressed." Sirius sighed.  
  
"Do not tell me-"  
  
"Yes, she wants to meet these girls she brought over-"  
  
"Please, Lily, spare me." Sirius fell back on his bed, placing a pillow over his head as if to scream. Lily chuckled.  
  
"Oh-you haven't seen Remus this morning have you?"  
  
"Uh-me? Um-no." Sirius looked over to his left where Remus hid.  
  
"Hmmmmm…. well, when you do, tell him I would like his help sweeping upstairs today." Sirius nodded franticly. With a puzzled glance, Lily left.  
  
Remus poked his head out from underneath the covers.  
  
"That was close," He said with a sigh of relive. "We should be more careful."  
  
"Forget about them for now…" He kissed Remus lightly and laid them both back down, holding Remus in his arms.  
  
"I wish we could stay here." Remus sighed.  
  
"So do I." Sirius kissed his head.  
  
"I should go." Sirius sighed.  
  
"As long as I get to see you later." He smiled.  
  
"Same corner, same floor." Remus chuckled and quickly dressed. "Sirius?"  
  
"Hm? Yes, love?"  
  
"I love you." With a smile, Remus left, leaving Sirius grinning.  
  
  
  
Remus was happily helping Lily sweeping the fifth floor later that morning. She sighed dreamily, blushing a little. Remus smiled.  
  
"Are you thinking about your wedding?"  
  
"Oh, yes," She sighed again. "I do not think I have ever been so happy, Remus." She danced and twirled around with her broom. "AAAHH!! What is *that*?!"  
  
"Hm?" Lily pointed in the corner where a huge rat lied died.  
  
"That must be the same rat Queen Melinda saw." Remus murmured.  
  
"Disgusting." Lily poked at it with her broom with a shudder. "Ugh…" Remus chuckled.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of it later."  
  
"Good morning!" Sirius greeted them loudly as came up the steps.  
  
"Good morning, Sirius." Lily smiled. "James wanted me to tell you, both of you, that we would like you two as our best men for our wedding."  
  
"Really?" Remus was a little shocked. He had not even known James and Lily that long. "For that matter, I haven't known Sirius that long either." He thought with a small smirk.  
  
"Yes, it would mean so much to us." She smiled sweetly.  
  
"It would be an honor!" Sirius bowed. "Remus?"  
  
"Hm?" Remus could not help but blush when he looked at Sirius, especially after their little escapade the night before.  
  
"Come here, I want to tell you something." Sirius started down the stairs, Remus noticed his little devil smirk form. Remus shrugged at Lily and followed Sirius downstairs, once he reached the last step he felt Sirius pull his arm to kiss him deeply. Remus pushed him gently away with a smile.  
  
"I knew that was coming."  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Sirius grinned. "I'll see you at lunch."  
  
"All right," Remus bowed. "Until then your majesty." He smirked.  
  
  
  
"I can't wait!" Sirius grinned. It was lunchtime and Queen Melinda had just announced that King Black would be returning home shortly.  
  
"Nor can I! He has been gone for quite some time now. He will be so happy once he learns about James and Lily's wedding!" Queen Melinda happily sipped her tea. "But as to tell him about yours-well, I am just at a loss of-"  
  
"Mother."  
  
"What?" She batted her eyes and gave Sirius an innocent look. Sirius rolled eyes and grabbing an apple, he left to the gardens to find Remus.  
  
"I wonder what Dad would think of Remus-that is if I were to tell him." Sirius thought, looking around the gardens. "I think he would be a bit more open-minded about it then mom ever would be." He soon found Remus watering the roses; he looked just as beautiful as any rose there.  
  
"Hello, Sirius." Remus smiled.  
  
"Mother told me father should be arriving home soon." He handed the apple to Remus, who smiled in thanks and took a bite. Sirius took a seat on a stone bench nearby. "I am glad. It seems that he has been gone for ages." Remus took a seat next to him.  
  
"Where was he?"  
  
"He was visiting my uncle. He lives far from here."  
  
"Oh…" Both young men smiled at each other and let their eyes wander about the garden.  
  
"So…um…" Sirius began, staring at a bush with full bloom red roses.  
  
"You can't think of anything to say either." Remus chuckled.  
  
"Heh…" He sighed. "I think my mother is becoming more suspicious."  
  
"I've noticed. She gave me a rather awkward glance this morning. Maybe we should be more careful."  
  
"Is that all you ever say?" Sirius smirked. "I'm not that worried." Sirius placed his hand on Remus' neck and pulled him in for a kiss. "Don't worry, love."  
  
" 'Love'?" Lily stood by with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Lily?" Sirius cursed himself silently.  
  
"This is so sweet!" Lily squealed.  
  
"What…?" Remus blushed.  
  
"Lily-you cannot say a word to mother!"  
  
"Do not worry, Sirius, I would not dream of it. I *knew* there was something going on between you two! Especially by the way, you two have been looking at each other in the hallways this past week. And I've noticed that Remus blushes every time you whisper something to him." Lily giggled.  
  
"I do not." Remus smiled a small smile.  
  
"Yes, you do, love." Sirius whispered in his ear, causing him to blush as red as the roses that surrounded them.  
  
"See!" Lily snickered. "Sirius, you know that the queen might get suspicious."  
  
"She already is-but I don't care. She should not have any right whatsoever telling me who I can and cannot love."  
  
"And I agree with you, but you as well as I," Her voice became a whisper. "You know as well as I that male relationships are shunned! *Especially* with your mother."  
  
"I don't care, Lily. I am the prince of this kingdom and no matter what anyone says, I will never-*never* stop loving my Remus."  
  
"That is very sweet. Do not worry, your secret is safe with me." Lily winked. "I must go now, best of luck to you both."  
  
"She is such a sweet girl." Remus said, still blushing from the earlier conversation.  
  
"Yes, but you, my love," Sirius gave him a quick peck on his lips. "Are even sweeter." Remus only smiled. "I think I will wait out by the trail and look for my fathers' carriage."  
  
"I should get back to watering the roses."  
  
"Until tonight." Sirius smirked and hopped up from the bench, feeling happier then he ever felt before.  
  
Queen Melinda had just then entered the gardens, seeing her son with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Now what on earth is that boy so happy about?" She mumbled to herself. She spotted Remus, blushing as he watered the roses. "Hmmmmmmmmmmm……now it is either my imagination, or my son is spending far too much time with that boy." She shrugged and smiled to herself. "He is probably trying to make him feel at home!" She giggled, remembering the maidens she had brought over for Sirius to meet.  
  
"*Nothing* could ruin life now." Sirius thought to himself happily, heading towards the trail to spy for his father. 


	7. Chapter 7

That evening Remus was carefully and quietly searching for his lover during a late night game of hide and seek. Sirius had suggested the game to James, Lily, and Remus after supper earlier that evening. James declined, claming to be too old for such a childish game, however Lily jumped right in, clapping her hands and saying how it would be just like when they were children, which, according to her, was the point.  
  
Remus snuck up to the third floor quietly, hearing a small giggle, which stopped suddenly when he walked past a servant's closet. "Lily." He thought with a smile. He opened the door and sure enough, there she was, bursting out of the closet in laughter.  
  
"I just could not hold it in any longer!" She snickered. "Whew! I think I should be heading to bed." Remus nodded with a chuckle.  
  
"I'll keep looking for Sirius."  
  
"You should just leave him, see how long it takes him to realize that no one is coming for him." James chuckled. "I came to see what you three were up to-still playing this game, I see."  
  
"No," Lily smirked. "I was going to bed. Good night, Remus-have fun!"  
  
"Bed? Good idea!" James smirked. Lily rolled her eyes playfully and waved good night before she left, James following her making playful growling noises and laughing. Remus chuckled.  
  
"Poor Lily." He continued his way down the third floor, looking in dark corners and down long hallways. "Sirius…" He mused in a singsong tone. "Come on out, Sirius." He jerked his head around, hearing hurried footsteps on the stairs leading to the next floor. Remus rushed to the steps, seeing a figure reaching the forth floor and turning the corner. "Sirius! I know that's you!" He heard laughter as he continued to pursue the black-haired prince.  
  
"Come on, Remy! Keep up!" He heard Sirius laugh once more. He spotted Sirius run behind one of the long curtains that draped from one of the many windows that lined up a wall of the floor. Remus caught up with him, grabbing his arm from behind the curtain and trying to pull him out from his hiding spot.  
  
"Come on-I got you!" He laughed helplessly.  
  
"Correction-," Sirius pulled Remus behind the curtain and kissed him lightly on his lips. "I got *you*" He whispered seductively.  
  
"No fair…" Remus whispered back, kissing Sirius' cheek.  
  
"It's plenty fair…come here…" Sirius pulled Remus closer to him, kissing him passionately and running a hand through his honey-brown hair. Sirius used his free hand to tickle Remus. Surprised, Remus tried not to laugh and to kiss at the same time but found it impossible. He broke the kiss with his laughter.  
  
"Sirius!" Remus laughed, grabbing his hand. "Now *that* is not fair!" Sirius only laughed and kissed Remus cheeks with small delightful kisses.  
  
"Remus?"  
  
"Hm?" Remus kissed Sirius' lips lightly and smiled. Sirius smirked.  
  
"Race you to my room!" Sirius darted off, snickering.  
  
"Ah-hey!" Remus darted after him, almost trapping on the long velvet curtains. "Get back here!" Sirius reached the door to his room, trying to open it through all his laughter. Remus caught him, grabbing his arm and catching his breath. "All right, I'll go hide now." He smiled, turning to go look for a spot.  
  
"Wait," Sirius took hold of his hand. "I have a better idea." He put on that devilish smirk of his, pulling Remus gently into his room.  
  
"Uh-oh." Remus smirked. Sirius did not waste a second once that door was closed and locked. He kissed Remus deeply, pulling at his robes and pushing him towards his bed. "Mmm…Sirius?"  
  
"Hm?" He kissed Remus' lips and neck hungrily.  
  
"I thought we were playing hide and seek." Sirius looked at him and smirked.  
  
"We are."  
  
"We are?"  
  
"Mm-hmm." Sirius set Remus down on the bed next to him, kissing him deeply, slinking his tongue into Remus' mouth, exploring, tasting and teasing him. Remus let out a deep moan, pulling Sirius closer to him and drawing them both down on the bed. Sirius groaned seductively, running his hands through Remus' hair and down his back. Remus sighed. "This isn't like any hide and seek game I've ever played." He said breathlessly, with an amused smirk.  
  
"It gets better."  
  
"Mmm…is that a promise?" Sirius chuckled, leaning over to a nearby desk to blow out a candle.  
  
"Yes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus yawned and snuggled up closer to Sirius. He wanted nothing more in the world then this moment, in his lovers' strong, protective arms. He smiled as he at Sirius.  
  
"Padfoot…" He shook Sirius slightly. Sirius opened one eye slowly and smiled.  
  
"Good morning, Moony." He sighed deeply and kissed Remus' forehead.  
  
"Morning, sleep well?"  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
"I wonder what time it is…"  
  
"Does it matter?" Sirius asked lazily. "How about you take today off?"  
  
"Hm? Why?" Sirius smiled.  
  
"I said so, that's why. Let's just stay here for a while-just like this."  
  
"I'm not about to argue with that."  
  
"I love you, Remus."  
  
"I love you too, Sirius-forever."  
  
  
  
  
  
That afternoon Sirius was once again waiting by the trail in search of his father's carriage. So far, he had no luck. The only carriages that came by were those if traders and there were the wagons of the servants who were returning from the market and then leaving again. He sighed as he looked around once more.  
  
"Still no sign of him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Remus smiled and took a seat next to Sirius. "So, what is the king like?"  
  
"Like any king I suppose. But my father is a good man. He is a great king. He is fair and good…"  
  
"He sounds great." Remus smiled.  
  
"He is."  
  
"Are you talking about me again, boy?" A hearty laugh came afterward as a hand slapped Sirius playfully on the back.  
  
"Oof! Dad?! I didn't see your carriage." Sirius jumped up to hug his father.  
  
"All right, all right," King Black laughed. "None of that, and who is this?" He looked at Remus, who quickly stood and bowed.  
  
"You majesty, I am Remus Lupin. I was hired just a few weeks ago."  
  
"Well, nice to meet you Remus. Sirius, ho is your mother?" The king asked, as servants ran out to greet him and take care of his belongings. "Still introducing to young maidens? Have you found a bride while I was away?"  
  
"Yes, she is, and no, I did not…" "Well, not any maidens by *your* terms…" Thought Sirius with a slight smirk as they all walked inside. Once inside, Queen Melinda shrieked happily and running down the stairs, threw her arms around her husband's neck.  
  
"Your finally home! It's been ages!" She kissed him with small happy kisses as he laughed and hugged her back.  
  
"Melinda! It's good to see you!" Remus and Sirius smiled. Sirius took Remus' hand, holding it hidden behind their robes.  
  
"Come, come! You are just in time for lunch! Oh! We must have a party tonight in honor of your return! They're so many things that have happened-Amelia!" A young servant woman came running from the kitchen.  
  
"Your highness?"  
  
"Amelia, dear, tonight we shall have a party in honor of the kings return! Now…"  
  
Sirius and Remus smiled and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"I'm glad Mother is happy, maybe she will forget about maidens for a while, now that father is home."  
  
"Unless she tries to introduce you to some at the party tonight." Remus joked.  
  
"You always know the right things to say, don't you?" Sirius smirked and kissed Remus' cheek lightly.  
  
The castle was in a frenzy, preparing food and ordering wine for the party. Sirius and his parents talked much at lunch that afternoon, of James and Lily's wedding, Queen Melinda's rants about finding Sirius the perfect bride. It was truly wonderful that the King was finally home, Sirius felt like he couldn't be any happier or that anything could be more perfect then it already was. 


	8. Chapter 8

The ballroom, halls, and the entire castle filled with music, singing, and dancing that evening. The servants were all chatting happily; the cooks were cooking nonstop, while trays of food were being brought and empty trays were being taken away to be filled again.  
  
The King, queen, and prince were all seated at the head of the ballroom, pointing out guests and catching up with each other.  
  
"So, the wedding is set for this summer." Lily explained to king Black. He was extremely happy to learn of the young lovers' wedding.  
  
"I think it's just marvelous!" The king exclaimed, patting Lily's shoulder. She giggled, and looked at Sirius, whose eyes were wondering about ballroom.  
  
"Looking for Remus, no doubt." She glanced back at the king and then Sirius once more. "Sirius looks just like his father." She smiled to herself and stood to search for James.  
  
  
  
Sirius looked all about the ballroom. "Where is he?" He wondered.  
  
"Oh! Sirius, look at her! Isn't she pretty?" Queen Melinda pointed at a tall brunette.  
  
"Yes, mother." Sirius answered, only half paying attention  
  
"Melinda, this is supposed to be a fun evening, not one to be looking for our sons' future bride."  
  
"Father, every evening is an evening for mother to look for my future bride."  
  
"Humph!" Queen Melinda turned away as the king chuckled, stopping immediately and began to cough when Melinda looked at him. She raised her right eyebrow.  
  
"Well, I do not see why-Sirius, what *are* you looking for?" Queen Melinda questioned him, seeing his eyes dart from left to right.  
  
"Uh…food! Look! Emily brought more of the…what is that stuff called…uh-never mind." He grinned nervously and hurried to the table, shoving in his mouth whatever the stuff was. "Hmm…this stuff *is* good…" He thought as he searched the ballroom once more. "Ah-ha! There he is!" Sirius almost spit out his food finally spotting Remus, along with other servants. He walked over to him, dropping what he was eating on some random plate.  
  
"Oh, good evening, Sirius." Remus smiled, as the others bowed.  
  
"Good evening. Remus, could I talk to you for a moment?" Remus smiled a small smile, having an idea to what his lover was up to.  
  
"Of course," He turned to the group of servants. "If you'll please excuse me." They all smiled and nodded him off as Sirius took hold of Remus' hand and led him outside the ballroom and to the hallway on the left, which led to the first floor.  
  
"What are you up to now?" Remus eyed Sirius in a playful manner.  
  
"Who? Me?" Sirius smiled. "God, Remus looks beautiful." He thought with a smile. He wore a quite colorful garb this evening. Orange, purple, and green with gold and red patterns on the sleeves-it suited him well.  
  
Sirius took Remus' hand in his and placed his free hand on Remus' waist. "May I have this dance?" Remus blushed as he placed his hand on Sirius' shoulder. Remus tilted his head to hear the music coming from the ballroom. A small smile crept over his lips as he looked back at Sirius.  
  
"Do you even know how to waltz?"  
  
"Of course!" Sirius then led them in a waltz, moving just as gracefully as Remus knew he would.  
  
"It's like dancing on clouds." Sirius thought, staring down at Remus. The end of the waltz played, yet Sirius still felt as if he were dancing. Remus sighed soundly, resting his head on Sirius chest.  
  
"You should get back to the party."  
  
"No, it's almost over now. Besides," He whispered seductively in Remus' ear, causing him to blush. "I have one of my own planned later."  
  
"Oh?" Remus kissed his lips gently and smiled.  
  
"Your invited," Sirius kissed him back, more passionately.  
  
"I'm sure…."  
  
  
  
Queen Melinda was now looking around the ballroom, saying goodbye to a few guests. "Now where did that boy go? Darling, did you happen to see where Sirius went off too?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry, dear. Thank you for coming!" The king waved good-bye to a few guests.  
  
"Hmm..." The queen started her way across the ballroom, seeing her son passing just in front of the doorway. "Ah! Siri-"  
  
"You highness! Thank you ever so much for having my family here this evening!"  
  
"Hn?" A girl stepped in front of her path. It was that tall brunette that she had pointed out to Sirius earlier. The queen became delighted. "Of course, my dear! Tell me, dear, how old are you?"  
  
"Oh, I am 16 and a half."  
  
"Wonderful! You know, you would make a wonderful bride for my son!"  
  
"I?! A bride for the prince!?"  
  
"Why yes! Of course! Is there anything wrong with him?"  
  
"Oh, no! He is very handsome and…" The girl blushed. "His bride?" She whispered to herself. A bit stunned. "That would be a great honor!"  
  
"Well, you must come to meet him! Come tomorrow mourn at ten! What is your name, girl?"  
  
"Oh, my name is Deanna." The girl bowed. "Thank you, your highness." The queen smiled, bowed her head, and waved to the girl as she continued out the ballroom.  
  
"Oh! I think Sirius just might like her!" She thought happily, leaving the ballroom and heading to the first floor were she had seen her son going. "Now…where is he…" She looked around the floor, which was pitch black. "Not one candle lit." She mumbled something about ill-minded servants. "Sirius..?" She called in a small singsong voice. She soon heard a small moan. She did not know weather to giggle or to call out to whoever it was. "Well, someone's party isn't over." She giggled a little, heading over to the corner she heard the moan come from. Soon, a small light suddenly came in, Melinda looked behind her to see a servant had lit a few candles not to far from the steps and left to her quarters, once she turned around again, she gasped at the sight before her. Before her was the sight of her son, a prince, passionately kissing and holding in his arms that servant, that lowly *male* servant.  
  
Authors note: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Cliffhanger!! Don't you just hate it? What shall Queen Melinda do? What will happen to Sirius and Remus? You'll just have to wait and find out….*^.^* 


	9. Chapter 9

The queen stumbled back, searching with her hand the wall or something to hold her up. Sirius opened his eyes, breaking the kiss and hearing a gasp. He gulped at the sight of his mother as she glared at them.  
  
"What's this…? What's this!?" She breathed though clinched teeth.  
  
"Mother, listen-"  
  
"Don't you *dare* to explain, Sirius!" Melinda reached out for them, seeing them holding each other made her feel sick-disgusted. She pulled at both their arms, ripping them apart and pushing them away from each other.  
  
"How could you-you-with…*that*!?"  
  
"Mother-,"  
  
"NO! Sirius-how could you! After all, of the maidens I have introduced you to! You could have any one of them Sirius-ANY one of them! But look at you," She seethed. "Holding THAT in your arms!" She pointed a trembling finger of anger at Remus. "You choose *him*, a lowly servant to love, to make it worse he is-is…" She stuttered, as if the words she wanted to say were poison. "MALE! You choose that-that-that ORPHAN, that low- life BASTARD to love-OH!" Queen Melinda held her right cheek. Sirius slapped her, not wanting to hear her shrilling voice any longer.  
  
Servants began to poke their heads out of their quarters, two of them were at the steps, Lily and Emily. Lily shook her head sadly, and with her hand quietly shooed the others away, mouthing that it was none of their business and that they would most likely hear talk in the morning. She took Emily's arm and pulled her down the steps.  
  
"What could be going on?" Emily asked, looking back.  
  
"I…I'm sure we'll find out in the morning." "I knew this would happen…" She thought sadly. Sirius stared coldly at his mother, not caring that he hit her, he was actually glad he did, not only for Remus but also for everything else. For trying to run his life, for all those maidens-everything.  
  
"How dare you speak of-"  
  
"How dare I?! How dare you! You insubordinate boy!" She slapped him, harder then he had slapped her, across his mouth. She breathed hard, angry breaths, eyes darting from Remus to her son. Remus stepped in- between them, shock in his eyes. He had never witnessed such acts between a mother and her son before.  
  
"Queen Melinda, please-,"  
  
"Don't you *dare* speak to me," She smacked him across the face, making him stumble back into the wall. His cheek began to bleed from being grazed by the queens gold ring. Sirius was quickly at his side, helping him up.  
  
"Get away from him!" She pulled her son back, taking a firm grip on his wrist. "You," She pointed at Remus. "Start gathering you things! As of tomorrow morning, you will be out on the streets where you belong! I will give you your weeks pay, but then you are out with the rats to starve to death for all I care! As for you," Queen Melinda paused, taking in a heavy breath. She turned to Sirius. "As for you, let us see what your father has to say about this!" Melinda took a harder grip on his wrist and pulled him with her towards the steps. "And you," She called to Remus coldly over her shoulder. "You come too!"  
  
  
  
The king sighed, flipping pages through his books. He took yet another look around his old library. This had to be his favorite room in the whole castle, well, after the kitchen. But he missed all of his books and comfortable velvet chair while he was away. He set down in his chair, book in right hand.  
  
"Castor!" His head shot up, hearing Melinda's shouting. "Castor!" She was soon in the doorway, with Sirius next to her and Remus behind her with a bleeding cheek.  
  
"Melinda, what on earth is going on?" He stood, heading towards them and dropping his book. "Why are you-"  
  
"Look! Look who your son has chosen to love!" She grabbed Remus from behind her and pushed him in the room. "I saw them-kissing in hall! I don't how long this has been going on, but I knew there was *something* going on between you two!"  
  
"Mother, if you don't-"  
  
"If I don't what? You listen to ME-"  
  
"Melinda! Please!"  
  
"Castor, we have to do something about this! I want him," She pointed at Remus. "I want him out of here by tomorrow morning! I never want to see or hear of him again!"  
  
"Melinda, I think you are taking this too-"  
  
"I am taking the way it is supposed to be taken! I want him OUT!" She breathed heavily with anger as she spoke. "Do you want this to continue!?"  
  
"Melinda, I think I would like to have a talk with my son."  
  
"You do that," She pushed Sirius in the room and turned to Remus; she looked as if she wanted to slap him again. "You, you start gathering your things. You're lucky that I do not throw you out tonight!" She left with, her heels clicking down the hall with brute anger. Remus turned to leave, a sad look in his eyes. Sirius took hold of his arm.  
  
"I think it would be better if you left, Remus." The king said, turning his back to them.  
  
"Wait for me," Sirius whispered to him. How badly he wanted to hold him and kiss his blood stained cheek and the pain there away.  
  
Remus nodded and headed for the door, closing it behind him.  
  
"Father, -"  
  
"Well, Sirius, I can't lie in saying that I would rather have you love a woman…" His father paced in front of the fireplace. Sirius gulped. "But, I not as angry as your mother. She must have blown a fuse when she found you." The king chuckled silently, picturing his wife's face.  
  
"She did…But Dad, Mother, nor you, have any right to decide who I can love and who I cannot. I love Remus more then…then life itself. I hated meeting all those maidens, Mother would never let me fall in love on my own"  
  
"I figured from the time I left that you would get tired of your mother's constant matchmaking."  
  
"You're right about that." Sirius mumbled.  
  
"But, Sirius, I will say this. I am a bit shocked by all this, but I am not to linger on that fact. The most important is that you fall in love with someone who loves you the same and whom you can be happy with for the rest of your life." The king turned to his son and smiled. "Besides, I'm sure Remus is a nice boy." He grinned.  
  
Sirius felt confused, yet relieved.  
  
"But what about mother?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll talk to her." Sirius sighed.  
  
"I don't think she will ever change her mind. She will never accept Remus."  
  
"Forget about that right now, just go to him." His father smiled a kind smile. Sirius smiled back and turned to leave.  
  
"Still, mother will never accept him. No matter how hard father may try to reason with her." Sirius thought as he left. He found Remus outside the library, waiting for him.  
  
"What did he say?" Remus asked; his cheek had stopped bleeding.  
  
"That he would talk to mother," Sirius placed his hand over the cut. "Did she hurt you?"  
  
"No." Remus smiled, placing his hand over Sirius' "What did your father have to say about…."  
  
"He doesn't care, but I don't think he will be able to change mother's mind. She will never accept us."  
  
"Don't worry, Sirius."  
  
"But I am." He sighed. "I don't know what I'd do without you…"  
  
"You know she's only letting me stay the night, I have to leave tomorrow."  
  
"Not if I can help it."  
  
"But Sirius-,"  
  
"Let's try not to think about it anymore." He stared into Remus' eyes. "Right now, Remus, I *need* you more then anything." Remus smiled a weary smile and took Sirius hand as they both headed upstairs to the forth floor.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors Note: How will it end? Well, here's the deal folks, since I could not decide between the two ways that I came up with to end this fanfic, I decided to do one of those "Choose your own" endings. I am in the process of writing them now. So, when they are up, you can decide either Chapter 10 or 11 to end it! Or you can do what I am sure we all did with those books, read them both! *^.^*  
  
Update: They're up! So, choose either chapter 10 or 11 to see how the story ends. Tell me which one you liked better! ^.^ Have fun!  
  
  
  
Until next time, thanks all for reading and reviewing! 


	10. Chapter 10-First ending

Queen Melinda walked slowly towards Sirius' room late that evening. She twiddled her thumbs nervously. As she approached the door, she took a deep breath. She opened it slowly, poking her head in the dark room, with the moon as it's only light. She walked in and slowly closed the door. She could hear the both of them breathing softly in their sleep. "Oh dear…." She stepped over some tossed clothing and approached the bed. Melinda shuddered, seeing Remus all snuggled up in Sirius' arms. "Ugh…why couldn't he have been a she?" She asked herself silently. She tiptoed over to the right side of the bed and stared down at her son. He looked so peaceful with that man in his arms. "Oh, my poor boy…" She whispered; as she pushed back, a few pieces of lose hair from his face. She thought she saw a slight red mark where she had slapped him. She turned away, trying to muffle a small sob. She had never slapped her son before, or a servant. "How could I have…oh, Sirius please forgive me. I only want for you to be happy." She sniffed in a few more sobs, and wiped away a couple of tears. "I never meant to be so…I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's all right, mother."  
  
"Sirius!?"  
  
"Shh, I don't want to wake Remus."  
  
"Oh, Sirius-,"  
  
"I heard what you said, mother."  
  
"You know all I ever wanted was for you to be happy."  
  
"Mother, introducing me to maidens, whom I don't even like, is not going to make me happy."  
  
"But I was sure that I could find you the perfect bride, the perfect companion."  
  
"I found him on my own."  
  
"I never thought-"  
  
"No, you didn't. Mother, you thought that I would never mind. You never asked me about maidens or anything. The morning I turned 17 you just busted into my room and said, 'Sirius, dear, now that you are 17 it is high time we find you a bride!' And you had five girls waiting downstairs for me."  
  
"Yes…" Queen Melinda reflected that day. She had been so happy that her son might finally get married. "But Sirius, it was my first instinct to help you find a bride. I just thought you would be happy to meet so many…" She sighed and sniffed back more tears. "I just want you to be happy, Sirius. And if that means that you want to be with…" She stared at Remus for a moment. She noticed for the first time that she had harmed him with her slap earlier that evening. "If that means that you want to be with…Remus…then so be it. I suppose that I will just have to adjust in time." She smiled a weak smile.  
  
"Thank you, mother." Sirius smiled back and yawned.  
  
"You go back to sleep now, my son." She kissed his forehead and looked at Remus again. She wasn't sure weather to kiss him like a son too or to just leave him be. She stood and headed towards the door, taking a look back at them. She whispered to Sirius, "I shall apologize to Remus in the morning. Good night." She smiled another weak smile and left, closing the door quietly behind her. Sirius smiled at Remus and hugged him closer.  
  
"I accept your mother's apology." Remus whispered.  
  
"You were awake that whole time?"  
  
"Hm-hmm," Sirius smiled.  
  
"I didn't think that she would apologize at all. I'm glad."  
  
"As am I," Remus sighed happily. "Let's celebrate."  
  
"Celebrate?"  
  
"Hm-hmm." Remus placed his hand on Sirius' neck and pulled him closer for a kiss. Sirius chuckled and deepened the kiss as Remus pulled the bed sheets over them.  
  
  
  
That summer, only a couple of months later, James and Lily were married. It was a bright summer morning, and the birds were chirping with joy as they to each other their, "I do's."  
  
Queen Melinda, just as she had promised, began to slowly, but surely adjust to the fact that her son loved a man. She also began to take a great liking to Remus and started to treat him like a son  
  
Of course, Remus and Sirius were never happier. They had what they always wanted since the first day they met, each other. Remus stayed as a servant for the palace; even though both Sirius and Queen Melinda said there was no need, it was what he wanted. Remus also moved into Sirius room, which, of course, made Sirius extremely happy, and the Queen a bit uneasy.  
  
About 9 to 10 months later, James and Lily had a son; his name was Harry. Sirius became his godfather and it was decided by Sirius, and his parents agreed, that when Harry was old enough he would be taught the ways of becoming a prince and become heir the Black Kingdom.  
  
  
  
1 The End 


	11. Chapter 11-Second ending

Later that evening, after Sirius's talk with his father, they both lay in Sirius' bed silently. Sirius seemed deep in thought. Remus stroked Sirius' hair gently. "What's the matter, love?"  
  
"Mother…"  
  
"Don't worry, your father said he would talk with her didn't he?"  
  
"Yes, but I am worried. She is going to throw you out in the morning."  
  
"I have to go Sirius."  
  
"Not if I can help it."  
  
"Sirius…"  
  
"Remus, she will never accept us. It doesn't matter how much father tries to talk to her or how much sense he will try to smack into her head." He sighed and turned to his side to face Remus. "I will not let her break us apart."  
  
"Sirius, what can you possibly do."  
  
"We'll leave here." Remus set up suddenly.  
  
"Leave?"  
  
"Yes, we can find someplace far away and be together. We'll run away."  
  
"But, Sirius, I do not think that we-"  
  
"Please, Remus," Sirius set up now, taking Remus' hand in his. "Let's run away."  
  
  
  
It was near 3 a.m. when they left. Sirius and Remus gathered a few of their belongings and quietly snuck out of the castle through the gardens. The next morning, Queen Melinda could not find either of them, nor a note from her son of where he was, which worried her tremendously. Her only clue that they had both left was a rose in the gardens that looked to be torn off.  
  
Remus and Sirius soon found an abandoned cottage near the woods just outside the kingdom. It was a wrack, but the soon had it fixed up and it became home sweet home.  
  
They lived happily together, never regretting for a moment that they ran away.  
  
In the market place, a few weeks later, Sirius overheard peasants talking of his mother.  
  
"Queen Melinda is devastated, that poor woman." One said with a hint of sympathy in her voice.  
  
"Ever since the prince ran away, our poor queen, but why did he ever run away?"  
  
"I haven't the slightest clue. The king, queen, and all of the servants at the palace are being very hush-hush about it."  
  
After 9 or 10 months passed, Sirius received a letter from James. How James had found them, Sirius couldn't figure out. The letter read as follows:  
  
Sirius,  
  
You did it again, old friend. Don't trouble yourself in wondering how this letter found it's way to you. I just wanted to tell you how things are at the palace; that is if you haven't heard already.  
  
Queen Melinda hasn't been the same since you left. After she found out that were missing she changed over night. She does not speak as much as she used to, nor does she eat much. Sometimes, late at night when I walk pass her chamber; I can hear her weeping your name.  
  
However, in the time that has passed, she has been getting a little better, Lily often comforts her and tells her that she is sure that you are all right, "After all, this is Sirius we are talking about." She says.  
  
Your mother has also told me that if you were to come back, she would give it a chance, you and Remus. She said that she would adjust to the fact that you two love each other. She is already adjusting to it. (Yes, Lily told me about you two the next morning after you were discovered missing.)  
  
There is another buzz going about the castle. Lily and I had a son; his name is Harry. We decided that whenever you decide that you are ready to return, you are to be his godfather.  
  
Until we meet again, my friend, my best wishes to you and Remus,  
  
James  
  
"Should we go back, love? I am sure your mother would be very happy if we did." Remus said after reading the letter.  
  
"I think that we should wait another week or two."  
  
"Sirius, you are cruel." Remus chuckled. Sirius smirked.  
  
"I love you too, Remus."  
  
  
  
1 The End 


End file.
